Glesque
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: She graduated from University. Working at Breadstix. She wonders why she is back in Lima, waiting tables and singing kareoki, when she could be doing the same thing in NYC! she packs all that she can into her pink car, says goodbye to Lima, Ohio FOREVER!
1. The Road to Succession

A/N: This is a mash up of Burlesque and Glee. Hope you all like it! Unsure what to use as a title for this Glesque? But she isn't in Glee any more is she? I'll keep the title till I figure something out! Cheers X Rose.

This first chapter is set in auditorium, where Rachel and her classmates are graduating from their college. Then the after party at Rachel's house that she shares with five of the other graduates in her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Road to Succession<strong>

I watched on as each one of my class mates filed into the auditorium, where we would all be receiving our graduation and award certificates. I had made and met so many interesting people who I know I could call upon and call my friends for life. Actual friends that I had been lacking all my life, especially when I had been in high school, who accepted me just the way I was.

Driven, focused, beautiful, smart and talented people just like me. Headed in the same direction I was, who had as much dedication that I never wavier. It was definitely something special.

"OMG Rach!" my best friend Alesson Jason chirped in next to me. She had made Junior Alexander change seats with her so she could sit right next to me, even though it would upset the whole flow of things when it was finally time to stand and accept the awards.

"I know!" I squealed back, equally excited for the things to come, grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly.

* * *

><p>"Hello my name is Denise Alpha; I am honoured to have been elected by the student body to speak on their behalf today." I watched on as she spoke with such pride, the corners of her mouth being unable to keep from smiling so wide.<p>

I had already heard this speech four or five times already, having been the one to have edited her speech after several rewrites by both of us, and being the person she had to for reason, have the approval of. Deni had equal talent as me, and yet she always was so unsure of things at times, which I more than helped her get her confidence. Even helping her win the guys of her dreams, and one of my good friends Jordan LuckerBee.

"We have the rest of our lives to live and do everything that we have learnt in the last four years. We have made such fantastic friends for life, who will be just a phone call away…" her friend continued. I was so proud that she had made Dux. She deserved every bit of it.

"So we set forth for the rest of our lives!" she finished with a standing ovation, as the entire class clapped and threw their caps up in the air. She looked at me, with such thanks on her face, I was so proud to have been friends with her from the word go.

* * *

><p>The after party had been organised to be at our house, who I share with six other people: Denise Alpha, Alesson Jason, Gabriel Donahue, Cynthia Lee Lewis and her fiancé Lance Overate.<p>

It was to be our last week before we all disbanded and a new set of owners would be due to move in. It was going to be a sad day for us all, having lived together for over three years together.

Deni had accepted the role of Georgina Landers in a new Broadway production called Lander's Call, where she would be playing the main lead for the next three months.

Alex would temporarily be moving back home to marry her high school sweet heart, Chase O'Connors, before moving back officially to New York as a married woman. And start the processes of auditioning for parts.

Gabe was going on to attend a couple more years so he could get his teaching degree so he could become a teacher in music.

Cynthia and Lance were to hold off on their wedding until they could give Cynthia the wedding of her dreams. They were going to find an apartment together and start auditioning for roles that they can work in.

As for me, I had no plans. The shock of finishing four years of college had really spun a web in my head. For the first time since I could remember, I had no idea what to do. My fathers had invited me back to live with them till I had figured out what I wanted to do with my life. Everything I had been building my life for and I felt like I wanted to have a break for a little while.

* * *

><p>"Well here here!" Lance yelled as he held his plastic cup to everyone, having started the party earlier on with some mates at a local pub before coming back to 'help' out with the chow for the after party. Totally useless sometimes, but hey, he could excuse himself for being a guy right? She laughed at the thought.<p>

"Here here Matie!" Paul Karlssonn yelled back at him, having been one of the people to have just arrived with him, knocking his cup against the person's cup next to him.

"We've done it!" Michael Day put in as well, another one having started the 'party' early as well.

"Rachel" Jenifer Island put an arm around her shoulders, tears running down her face. "This is my last day here before I head of half way across the country back to lame-ass home" she wiped the tears that escaped her chin and trickled down her neck with the sleeve of her jumper. "I'm going to miss you the most" she slurred at me, bringing me in for a tight hug.

"It's not going to be forever Fer. We'll see each other again" I reassured my friend, knowing farewell that she had been talking about college.

"I know that! But all this" she waved her hands in the air. "All this will feel like it never happened, like a distant memory" tears now spilling like an ocean down her face.

"It's going to be alright! Now it's going to be like a new adventure all over again" I said to her in one of my excited voices that I had used when I need to overcome the emotions I was really feeling.

"Let's dance!" Genie MacGrill grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room, being so glad to have been pulled away from the tears of Fer Island.

We dance for what felt like hours, being moshed like a sardine because everyone in their class, plus freshmen's, juniors that seemed to pile in and making the place seem to small.


	2. On The Road Again

A/N: Mash up of Burlesque and Glee. Hope you all like it. This one came to me while watching the said name. Set in the future. After Rachel had finished college and is starting out. Rachel will play the role of Alley and still unsure if I want to keep the original male lead. He IS hunky though aint he? Cam.. like keep that shirt off ;) whopsi sorry guys ahahha :D what? I was told that I have a thing for hot guys with their shirts off ;) well enough said about Cam and his shirt off. Well Quinn does play Natalie as his fiancée in the movie. So should I let her have that role again? But I was tossing between letting it be another Finn tug of war. Okay here it goes. Sorry for the long ass A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Burlesque or Cam :D but boy is he hot as?

* * *

><p><strong>Chaphter Two: On The Road Again<strong>

**[Breadstix]**

I wiped down the table, making sure it was clean and free of all that had been left behind by the previous customers. I wondered why people thought they could be such slobs, just because they weren't eating at home and knowing that someone was going to surely clean up after then. But still? I sighed as I skilfully held all the plates in both my arms, something I had learnt while balancing classes, auditions and work at the local café near my dorm room.

I sighed again, as I didn't picture myself to be waiting tables at Breadstix in Lima, after graduating from one of the most prestige's colleges in New York City, and I was reduced to waiting tables here of all place. Well at least there was an open-mic night that I was requested to sing at every Tuesday and Friday nights, which felt really awesome when people paid her to sing on those nights. Could she ever turn down a performance before?

"Rachel" a voice called at her from a table. It wasn't even on of the tables that I was assigned to tonight, it was Sandy's table. She could deal with the customers.

The voice was unrelenting as it just kept calling me, as i hurried from place to place. I didn't have any real time to be serving tables that didn't belong to mine, especially on a busy night like tonight.

"Rachel Berry" the voice finally stood right next to me, proving to be so insistent that the person now blocked my way.

I didn't bother looking up as I tried to pass the figure, and go on about my business. The person went in my way again, not caring that I had a whole tub full of dishes that I had to give the wash boy.

"Look" I said not even bothering to look up, so focused on my customers and making my shift go as fast as it could. "I have _work_ to do." I stressed out, not intending to sound. "Would you like me to go to your work station and hold you up unnecessarily?" I said with an annoyed voice, not waiting for a reply, as the person slid to the side and let me pass through towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Sandy there's a person on table eight that keeps calling out my name, but I'm busy as it is already with my table to go work yours as well" I sighed, informing the red headed girl that had quickly become one of my closest friends, having a mutual love of new york that had brought us together.<p>

"Okay thanks for the FYI princess" she told me in passing, picking up the new dish that Frankie had set down for her. "Thanks Frankie" she said as the man nodded his head and started with the next dish.

It was one of their busiest nights in months, even more so than their already busy schedule, and it was still very early. New people just kept walking through that door; it was like all of Lima had forgotten where the kitchen was and had all decided to hit Breadstix all in one go.

I handed over my tub of dishes to Alex, and watched as the brown eyes brunette, sigh as he took the tub from me and wipe it down before placing them into the dish washer. "Thanks love" he kissed me on the cheek cheekily, and then winked at me.

"So what's the plan tonight?" he asked everyone, the thought obviously coming to him just then. A chorus of 'nothing', 'nada', and 'nothing special waiting at home for me' and other replies came flying at him at once from all parts of the busy kitchen.

There was the two washers- Alexander Peters (Alex/Al) and Damien Garland (Gary), salad chef- Marcus Darren (Marc), soup Chef- Thames Anderson (T), Meat chef- Salina Cheffer (Sali), poultry chef- Suzzine Beal (Sue), dessert chef- Paulie Holland (Paul), 'the look over' as I deemed him Franklin Jakobs (Frankie), the four waiter's Sandra Jenkins (Sandy), Jefferson Troubles (Sonny), Abrial Dantes (Abe) and myself. And there was also the host Daniel Shaun (Neil), bartender Antonio Charms (Nio), and barista Charlotte James (Char).

We were all pretty close, just like a tight-knit family, who had their bitch-fess, arguments that we quickly get over, and I guess everything that you would fight about. And the great thing about it was that we were always there for each other when we need to be. It was really nice.

"What do you have planned Al?" Sonny asked him, giving him a quick glance before picking up another dish Frankie pushed in his direction, and walked out to deliver his dish. Frankie offered me two dishes as well; he was very fast, always making the dishes look even more delectable. I made my way down to table two, setting them down, and heading back to the kitchen, passing some tables that were now in need of emptying.

* * *

><p>"Well how about after dinner we can have late night movies at my house? We haven't done that in a while" he offered to the people who were present.<p>

"I'm up for that" Sali agreed, continued making the dish, excited to be having a relaxing night with friends.

"I'm definitely in!" I reply as I set down the new plates I had just acquired on the newly empty table next to Gary.

"Good stuff! Just let the other's know if you see them" Al asked the waiter's, and we all agreed we would and everyone chatted about what the film should be. I could feel a war going on, I laughed at the display that was brewing in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock and Neil had reversed the open sign into the closed side with a relief. Everyone was looking forward to a relaxing time at Al's place, watching a good movie, chatting and laughing among friends. Life was feeling fantastic.<p>

We worked hard, fast and as a real team to get the place hygienically clean and all prepared for tomorrow's morning shift. Tips were evenly rationed out and were happy to pocket sixty dollars each. Tips tonight were more than average on top of their weekly salaries.

Fourteen people headed towards their perspective cars, all agreeing to meet up at Alex/Marc/T/Sonny/Nio's place. The five men shared a five bedroom, two bathroom, two living room, spacious area house on the really elite side of town, which was rather pricy but affordable with the five incomes going into the house. Also the house which held most of the gathering's/special events/birthday's and parties that happened when someone felt like throwing one.

Someone was leaning up against my car. A person that I hadn't seen in five years, I was surprised that was the voice that I failed to recognise in the restaurant. I didn't know how to react to this moment, I hadn't thought about it in two years.

* * *

><p>"Rachel" The familiar voice intercepted me as I walked to my car.<p> 


End file.
